Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Chazz is having a movie night at the red dorm, then gets an idea to play seven minutes in heaven. What will happen in the matter of seven minutes? Spiritshipping, Angelshipping


Please enjoy.

Chazz is having a movie night at the red dorm, then gets an idea to play seven minutes in heaven. What will happen in the matter of seven minutes?

I don't own GX!!

I do own Emily Heart!

Spiritshipping, Angelshipping and Legacyshipping.

--

Jaden, Emily and Syrus started to place food along the table for Chazz's movie night. "Why am we doing all the work?" Syrus yelled.

"Because I'm not a slacker," Chazz replied coldly. "Now carry on!"

Emily tired her hardest not to throw the bowl of punch. Syrus was edging her on. Emily shuck her head. She put the bowl back down. Jaden sighed. Jesse was coming and really wanted to tell Jesse how he felt. In fact the whole gang was coming. Inculding Zane and even Yusuke. Syrus blushed as he looked as Chazz. He thought Chazz was really handsome for sometime now but the problem was Chazz was in love with Alexis. The door opened wide, revealing the entire gang. Blair jumped through the door and hugged Jaden tightly. Jaden screamed as he hit the floor. Jesse laughed. Zane walked through the door. "Blair get off him," Zane ordered. He turned and saw Emily setting out the films in the order Chazz wanted to watch them. "Hey you!"

Emiily turned around and waved to everyone. "Be with you in a second just doing what The Chazz wants me to do," Emily said.

Everyone laughed. Zane smiled realising Emily was wearing her Slifer Red uniform. Jaden got up and went over to Jesse. He blushed lightly. "Hey Jes," he said shyly. "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss movie night Jay," Jesse smiled.

Jaden blushed as Jesse lead him to the couch. Syrus sat by Atticus, Blair sat by Jaden, Emily and Zane sat on the floor, away from each other, Alexis sat by Emily, Yusuke sat by Zane, Bastion sat on the arm of the couch, Hassleyberry sat on the stool and Chazz sat in his chair. The movie they all thought they would like was "The Pink Panther." Well they thought they would enjoy it. About two of them laughed throughout the entire movie. "Well that was not at all good," said Bastion.

"He's right," Chazz said. "So I say we play a game."

"What game is that Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Chazz said proudly.

All the guys started to burst out laughing. "There's three girls," Hassleyberry laughed. "And how many guys?"

"I know that most of you are gay for one," Chazz said and some the guys stopped laughing.

Whilst Emily wolf whilstled. "And you guys never told me?" She smiled.

Alexis and Blair hit Emily over the head. "Yaoi freak!" They yelled.

Jaden blushed. Maybe Jesse felt the same. He had to make sure Jesse got into the closet with him. "Whose going to go in the closet first?" Jaden asked.

"Me," Chazz said. "You guys will use one of the pop bottles to chose whose going in with me!"

Everyone nodded. So Chazz went into the closet as everyone sat in a circle. Jaden got one of the bottles and put it in the middle. He sighed as he spun the bottle. Round and round it went, where it stopped, pointing at...Syrus! Emily burst out laugh. Alexis covered her mouth. "Shut up you Yaoi manic!" She whispered. "Chazz doesn't need to know who is going in. You laughing gives him an idea."

Alexis let go of Emily and sighed. She had a hard time controlling her. "I'll behave," Emily pouted. Zane couldn't help but laugh. She was still the same girl he fell in love with three years ago. "So go in."

Emily pushed a now blushing Syrus into the closet with Chazz. "Go get him," Jaden yelled through the door.

Emily and Jaden high fived. Jesse couldn't help but smirk. He sure did hope he was with Jaden. He thought- knew Jaden was the cutest thing he ever saw. Zane winked at Jesse. He had a plan for getting them two together.

--

In the closet Syrus was hiding in one of the corners. He was too shy to speak. Chazz walked over to him, seeing who it was because of the light from the cracks in the door. He slowly leaned in and captures Syrus' lips. Syrus eyes widened. Does he know who he's kissing? He screamed in his head. Syrus losened all of his muscles and started to kiss back. Wrapping his arms around Chazz's neck. Chazz's hand felt their way up Syrus' top, Syrus gasped, letting Chazz enterance into his mouth.

Outisde everyone couldn't help put smirked. Emily covered her mouth from laughing. Zane walked over to her, asking her hand by holding out his. He dragged Emily to the other side of the room. Did he want to get back together? "I need your help getting Jesse and Jaden together. Jesse's driving me nuts," Zane said grasping Emily's smirked and pulled out a metel paper clip. "What's that going to do?"

"What it did for Syrus," Emily laughed. Emily explained that she put a magnet in the bottle and put one of the clips in Syrus' cups, and made sure it was close enough to attract the bottle. Emily went back to her seat. As brilliant as ever. Or just plain crazy. Zane couldn't deciede. Zane walked over back into the circle. Jaden went to the door and swong open the door yelling, "Time's up!"

Emily blushed., The sight was too much to bare. Blair handed her a tissue for the - yet to be bloody nose. Chazz had Syrus pinned to the wall, with tongue still licking Syrus' lips. Zane turned around and covered his mouth, as Syrus was trying his hardest to pull Chazz's Jacket off and that his jacket was off and Chazz had his hands under his shirt. Jaden pulled Chazz off Syrus. Syrus moaned at the loss of touch. Chazz winked at Syrus, "We'll continue this later."

Zane slapped his own forehead. What an embrassment! Emily looked around and everyone was too pre occuppied with the Chazz and Syrus situation. Mainly Alexis since she thought Chazz was in love with HER. Emily plopped the clip into Jaden's cup and ran to get the clip from Syrus' cup. Jesse went to Chazz telling him he would go in next. Chazz shuck his head. He went over Zane telling him who would be next. Jaden ran over to the circle and switched his and Emily's cups. He knew all too well what Emily was like.

Zane went into the closet. Jesse and Jaden smirked. Alexis spun the bottle this time. As it spun and spun, it was stopped at Emily. Emily blushed. "I'm so not going in there," Emily protested.

Yusuke and Atticus pulled Emily up and dragged her to the closet. Atticus pushed her in and Yusuke slammed the door shut. They gave each other a high five at their victory. Zane could see the outline of Emily's figure, which he knew all too well from all those times they held each other. Emily messed with the rim of her slifer jacket. "I think you know who I am from the yelling," Emily stated barly above a whisper.

"Yeah you do have the trendercy to be a bit loud," Zane joked.

"Shut up!" Emily said hitting Zane's arm.

Zane laughed rubbing the spot Emily had hit him. I hope that killed some time, Zane chuckled to himself. Emily placed her hands on Zane's chest and leaned in closly. "Remember how much we fought in the other dimemsion?" Emily asked. "We we're like an old married couple."

"Yeah," Zane breathed. "I remember."

This is nice, Emily thought remembering all of those times her and Zane sat and held each other. Zane, without thinking, swept down and gentle placed his lips on Emily's. Without thinking, Emily kissed back. After a few minutes of just plain old open mouth kisses, Zane looked at his watch. He pulled away. "There's about a minute left," he stated. "So what do you want to do?"

Emily looked at the pocket watch. Zane sighed as he realised it was a pocket watch from Full Metal Alchemist. "Do you want to give things another go?" Emily asked shyly.

"Of course, I still love you," Zane exclaimed. It was loud enough for the Blair and Alexis to hear from right outside the door.

"So I guess we're back together then," Emily blinked then smiled widely. "Great."

Alexis and Blair opened the door. Everyne groaned as they thought nothing good had happened. Alexis and Blair laughed loudly. Emily and Zane walked out arms around one another. Emily signaled for Bastion and Tyranno to drag Jesse into the closet. Zane sighed, time to get the final couple together. This time it would work, since Emily had got Chazz to put the clip in her cup after Jaden had switched them. The whole reason Chazz had set up this entire thing anyway was to set couples up before graduation. He didn't know Emily would set him and Syrus up. Syrus still sat blushing whilst looking through one of Emily's manga. Jaden walked to the circle, everyone who had played sat on the couch and watched. Emily suddenly realised she left one of the other clips in the circle. She through a pillow at Atticus to get his attention. "What?" He groaned looking at her.

Emily pointed to the cup in her space. Atticus got up and passed it to her. "There you go," he smiled.

"Thanks," Emily sighed. "I'm glad I avoided that mistake."

"Me too," Atticus smirked.

Now it was Blair's turn to spin the mighty bottle of setting couples up, because of one certian Slifer. Blair hoped that later on she would end up with Jaden. No chance of that happening anytime soon. Everyone watched intencly as the bottle started to slow down. Yes! Emily thought as she clasped her hands together. "J-J-Jaden?" Alexis stuttered.

"Yes!" Emily and Zane cheered. After all that hard work it was about time they got Jaden in the closet with Jesse. Now Jesse wouldn't keep hassling Zane about getting them together. "Now, get in there!"

Jaden walked into closet nervously. Alexis slammed the door, in anger, behind him. Jaden blushed as Jesse spoke. "That you Jaden?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah it is Jes," Jaden blushed. Now was his chance, now he could - no - should tell Jesse how he felt. "Hey Jes. I was wondering have you ever thought about being more then friends?"

"All the time," Jesse confessed. "I know it's sudden but I've waited too long. I love you Jaden."

"Jesse, I love you too," Jaden cried as he huged Jesse. "Don't leave for me. Don't go back to North Academy."

Jesse, out of the blue, kissed Jaden passionately on the lips. Jaden kissed back, adding more passion. Slipping his hands under Jaden's shirt, Jesse bagen to caress the soft body that was Jaden Yuki. Jaden's hand search through Jesse's teal hair, loving the feeling of having him close. Jesse pushed Jaden up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Jaden clawed at Jesse's shoulders, making him moan loadly into the kiss. Jaden lowered his arms so Jesse could remove his jacket. A sudden burst of light came from the door way. "Time's up you guy!" A very annoyed Alexis growled.

Jesse closed the door, "Seven more minutes!" He and Jaden yelled.

Alexis stomped off to the rest of the gang. "Leave them in there," She yelled. "Better yet...Lock them in!"

Emily and Syrus laughed as an embrassed Alexis walked out of the red dorm. Zane smirked and pulled Emily up. "Let's go for a walk," Zane suggested.

"Fine," Emily huffed.

Before they knew it, Jaden and Jesse were running out of the room. "I think you guys should stay in the yellow dorm tonight," Bastion said to Tyranno and Syrus.

"Okay," Tyranno and Syrus sighed.

"Oh no, Syrus you're staying here!" Chazz stated. "So we can continue the game."

"I'm taking you to my room then Emily," Zane sighed as he pulled Emily out the room. "See you tomorrow guys."

Once outside Emily and Zane walked normally side by side. "So I'm going to _your _room tonight, am I?" Emily asked devilishly.

Zane smirked and laughed as he and Emily contiuned to walk, wrapping an arm around each other.

"Alright party's over," Chazz yelled. "Everyone go home. But you Syrus."

Everyone growned as they left for their dorm. It turned out to be a pretty good night after all.

-

Jaden lay on top of Jesse's chest, panting heavily and happily. "Wow," he breathed. "You were amazing."

Jesse smirked and captured Jaden's lips in a lustful kiss. "I love you," Jesse whispered in Jaden's ear. "My Jaden."

"I love you too," Jaden whispered back lovingly. "My Jesse."

That night Jaden and Jesse slept peacfully both knowing what they wanted.

--

What did you think?

Took me a month to get it like this. (That's the longest I've ever spent on a one shot.)

Hope you enjoyed please review.

Also the winner of my choice what video I make is Kiss the Girl - Jesse and Jaden. The video will be up next week. The link will be in my profile. Any video requests please let me know.

Again Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
